


seems so clear, never want to lose her

by fireandfolds



Series: chronological order, baby [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Kara Danvers, Butch Kara Danvers, Cheek Kisses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Platonic Touching, SOFT GAYS, and katie only, and she has to fake her death, anygay they’re gay for each other your honour, but cw refuses to give us the precious endgame so here we are writing our own shit, canon? who’s she? don’t know her, god i love these gay idiots, inspired by a fanfic, kara gets shot in public, literally just soft wlw okay, make lena luthor happy again 2k20, season five is a dumpster fire but i’m watching for katie, someone date me please and thanks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireandfolds/pseuds/fireandfolds
Summary: “She carefully took in the familiar space, committing it to memory—just in case. In case it all went wrong, in case this was the last time she could see the office,  in case her unlimited access was revoked, in case Lena’s walls built up again after her confession. Just in case.”orKara has fallen head-over-heels for her best friend. Before she can tell Lena that, she needs to tell her about the Supergirl thing. But as usual, life complicates things.title & chapter titles from “doubt” by hippo campus.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: chronological order, baby [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022043
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	seems so clear, never want to lose her

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never meant to make you cry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221059) by [zor_elluthor (0gasstationcoffee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0gasstationcoffee/pseuds/zor_elluthor). 



> This fanfic is inspired by “never meant to make you cry” by zor_elluthor. I’ve never seen Lois and Clark, and I never plan to, but I’m a sucker for Kara getting shot in public and having to fake being injured/dead. Thought I would take a stab at the trope.

———

As Kara looked at her reflection in the elevator, she mentally recited the line she had been practising for over a week. 

_My name is Kara Zor-El, aka Supergirl. My reasons for not telling you until now are varied, some irrational, some not, but in the end, I just really loved being Kara to you._

She stepped out as the elevator doors opened smoothly with a quiet _ding,_ moving on autopilot towards the office, still practising the lines in her head. 

Her train of thought came to an abrupt stop when she walked straight into the concrete-filled door leading into Lena’s office.

“Ow! Oh, good evening, Jess.” Kara rubbed her smarting nose as she turned to the amused secretary. It was quite lucky that she had blown out her powers earlier that day, or her carefully-planned reveal might have gone a _bit_ differently, starting with a Kara-shaped hole in the door. “Sorry if you said something to me and I walked right past. My head’s been wandering, lately.”

Jess, who was trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh, struggled to maintain a professional tone as she waved her concern off. “Oh no, don’t worry, I only said hello. And trust me, seeing your face after you walked into that door was payment enough.”

Kara stuck out her tongue as the younger woman finally lost it, throwing her head back and cackling like a witch. Pulling open the door, the reporter threw back a dry, “Hilarious,” as she entered the office.

“Evening, darling. I heard you knock, and I was wondering when you were going to come in.”

“But I didn’t—“ Kara spied the sly smile on Lena’s face and groaned, rolling her eyes. “Oh, not you too.”

The CEO’s green eyes twinkled with humour as she moved closer to the blonde. “I couldn’t resist. You’re so easy to tease.”

The taller woman wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist, huffing in indignation. “I don’t like you.”

“Love you too.” The brunette leaned forward to drop a kiss on Kara’s cheek, winding her arms around the blonde’s neck.

Both women were content with standing in the middle of Lena’s office just hugging it out, but a knock on the door broke them apart. Jess poked her head in.

“Lena, I’m headed out. Just popped in to say goodnight. See you tomorrow! Night Kara!”

“Goodnight, Jess. Thank you.” “Seeya, Jess!”

Kara slowly loosened her tie as she watched her best friend follow her nightly routine of packing up. Pacing the shiny white floor, she stuffed her hands deep into the pockets of her slacks, mindful of the furniture.

She carefully took in the familiar space, committing it to memory—just in case. In case it all went wrong, in case this was the last time she could see the office, in case her unlimited access was revoked, in case Lena’s walls built up again after her confession. _Just in case._

Since she had walked into the white office with Clark two years ago, the women had struck up an unlikely friendship. But Kara was glad for it—her life had changed for the better as soon as she laid eyes on the Irish woman.

They were each other’s lunch date, gala plus one, confidant, shoulder to cry on, wall to bounce ideas off of; simply put, they were the best of friends.

Kara loved what they were, and she was pretty sure Lena did too. The dark-haired woman had certainly warmed up over the past few months, her smiles wider and her hard edges softer. Kara’s wild energy had been tempered by the businesswoman’s pragmatic and logical thinking, too, lessening the shaking of her hands and voice. 

Lena was slow to open up, but when she did, she told Kara _everything_. Flashes of memories with her birth mother, times of Irish boarding school, her days of uni at MIT, dealing with Lex’s legacy in Metropolis, favourite television shows, and preferred airplane seats.

In return, Kara told her as much as she could; the struggle of adjusting to the Danvers, her sound sensitivity, her PTSD, her nightmares, her love of art, and time spent at National City University. 

Lena had told her before that, “Kara, you’re the only one I trust with my life.” And she felt the same way—other than Alex, there was no one she was more vulnerable and open with.

The tall blonde was stopped in her tracks once again, this time by Lena pulling on her tie. She spun around to face the shorter woman.

“You’re going to wear a hole in my floor, if you keep that up.”

“Sorry.”

The reporter held Lena’s gaze, as the CEO relinquished her grip on the cotton tie, smoothing it down and lingering on her chest. Kara glanced down at Lena’s ruby-red lips, as she drew closer. They stayed close, the space between them silent except for their breathing. The tension was so thick, Kara was afraid of suffocating on it. Abruptly stepping back, the blonde cleared her throat awkwardly and looked down and her neatly laced plain toe derbies. 

“Uh, ready to go?” Kara looked anywhere _except_ Lena. As she gazed out over the National City skyline, she heard the businesswoman methodically packing up her things, the _click_ of the briefcase and _snap_ of her coat buttons. 

“Ready now.”

They walked to the elevator, Kara still lost in thought. Should she tell Lena in the elevator? When they were both trapped and Lena would be forced to hear her out? No, that would be too cruel and manipulative. 

“You coming?” Lena was out of the elevator and in the lobby now, holding the door open with a steady arm. If her concern was hidden before, it was peeking through the carefully-constructed CEO mask ever so slightly. She was watching the blonde’s every movement, which made Kara melt. She didn’t understand people who compared Lena to the rest of the Luthors. The care she had for her employees and friends was clear in every move she made. 

“What? Oh, yeah.” 

As they stepped out into the brisk fall air, Lena smiled up at the taller woman. “Up for a walk before dinner? It’s been a while since I had some fresh air in my lungs.”

“Lab rat.”

“Golden retriever.”

Kara returned the smile, slinging an arm around her best friend. “I would be _happy_ to accompany you, my lady.”

“Dork.” This half-insult, expressed so warmly, fell from Lena’s lips in such a loving tone, Kara wanted to stop and kiss her, _right there._

“But I’m _your_ dork.”

“Too right.”

Lena’s right hand crossed her body, placed on top Kara’s wrist, rubbing small circles into the slightly protruding bone. They lapsed into silence as they walked toward the city park, a rather roundabout way to the Italian takeout place they were headed. Kara dialed into the brunette’s heartbeat, and found it calm, relaxed. She took a couple deep breaths, using the beat thumping in her ears as a way to ground herself in reality. 

They stopped at a bench, and Kara sank down heavily, looking at the people walking by, heads down. With the sun still peeking out behind the clouds, the city wasn’t asleep yet. Propping up her left foot on her right knee, she stared at her shoelace, letting out a slow _sigh._ Out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Lena come close, sweep a stray lock of hair that went awry, before laying her head on the blonde’s broad shoulder. 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“You’re rich, one hundred bucks a pop.”

Lena snorted softly, before sobering up again. “Seriously though. What’s up?”

Kara carefully took Lena’s callused, but soft, hand, taking all the details of Lena’s face. The love in her eyes, the smile tugging at her lips, the playful quirk of her eyebrow. _Just in case._

“Lena, I—”

“LUTHOR!” Kara was cut off by an angry shout, off to her right. About fifty paces away, a man with a ball cap pulled low over his eyes, hands balled in his jacket pockets. Right away, the Kryptonian could tell he was bad news. 

The stress of the situation spiked her adrenaline levels, and Kara could feel her powers coming back. Using a bit of superspeed, she quickly pulled out her Supergirl comm, turning it on and placing it in her ear. 

“Lena, can you call your driver? Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

As Lena pulled out her phone to text Cas, Kara focused her attention on the furious man, who was storming closer to the pair. A quick scan showed that he had no weapons on him, at least of the human variety.

“Sir! You’re going to want to stop right there. If you come any closer I’ll be forced to call the police.”

“Step _aside,_ you blonde bimbo. It’s not you I want!”

“Kara, I have a unit coming for you guys. Hang tight, they’re about three minutes out. Just try and ease the tension for now. But whatever you do, _do not_ reveal your identity. It’s too public.” Alex spoke quickly and calmly, every bit the Director Danvers title she deserved, into the blonde’s ear.

Kara calmly stood up from the park bench, shielding Lena’s body as the man came ever closer. By now, his heated shouting had drawn the attention of passersby, and she could see many phone cameras out. She had to deescalate the situation, _now._

At that moment, Lena stood up, trying to get past the taller blonde, addressing the man. “Sir, if we could all just calm down, I’m sure we help you out.” Kara was in awe of the control and restraint her best friend had; despite her rocketing heart rate, Lena’s voice was calm and clear, as if she was talking to a boardroom of stuffy old suits. 

“You want to _talk?!_ Talking won’t bring her back, my Gracie! The Luthor name is nothing but a scourge upon the Earth! You and the others should be _DEAD!_ ”

Ripping open his jacket, the man continued ranting. “Do you see this, Luthor?! Your mother took my wife, forced me under the knife, and made me a monster! And even after everything, she killed my Gracie! Right in front of me! Leaving me looking like a discount Iron Man, complete with the broken heart! Fuck you!”

And right then, several things happened at once. 

The DEO van screeched into view, agents running out the back. A patrol car pulled up from the opposite direction, police officers jumping out. A beam of energy pulsed out of the center of the man’s chest, aimed for Lena. In Kara’s ear, Alex was urgently instructing her, “ _Do not reveal your identity!”_

Without a second thought, Kara pushed Lena out of harm’s way, bearing the full brunt of the impact in her chest. Falling backwards, Kara had the wind knocked out of her. 

As she landed on her back in the grass, Alex spoke again in her ear. “Kara, take a _deep_ breath and keep your eyes closed. A normal human should not have survived that. Hang in there.”

So Kara complied, and not a moment too soon. Immediately after taking in a large breath to hold (Kryptonian lungs allowed her to hold her breath for up to two minutes), she felt Lena’s hands on her chest, shaking her frantically. 

“Kara. _Kara!_ No. No no no no no. You can’t be dead. No, please. Fuck, Kara, you _stupidly_ brave woman! That shot was meant for me!”

Kara felt her upper body being cradled by the distraught brunette. “Kara. Please. Open your eyes! You know how much I love looking into them! And your smile, when you’re laughing about Snapper or Alex. Please, I just want to see them again!” It took all of Kara’s self control to keep her eyes closed. She wanted to open them so badly, to comfort Lena, to let her know she was okay.

_Goddamn it, I should have told her I was Supergirl sooner. I should have told her, when I had the chances._

“Kara! You can’t do this! We’re supposed to do this together. How am I supposed to go on without you? How will Alex? We need you. _I_ need you! Fuck, it’s too soon!” Rao, the tears dripping onto Kara’s face were like drops of poison on her heart.

Kara could hear Agents Anderson, Watson, and Kim come up to the crying woman, attempting to pull Lena away from her. 

“Ms. Luthor, I’m so sorry, but we’re going to need to take the body now.”

“No! Please, she’s not going anywhere!”

“We don’t know the full extent of damage from the beam of energy the assailant fired. For that reason, we need to take the body away.”

Agent Watson ended up needing the help of the officers to hold Lena back as Agents Anderson and Kim hoisted Kara’s body into a stretcher, carting it into the DEO van.

In the van, Kara tapped into her hearing, focusing on the weeping CEO. There were agents and officers surrounding Lena, offering socially-polite but empty words of regret and apology. The onlookers who witnessed the entire event whispered amongst themselves; but for once, the Luthor in the story was not the villain.

The doors to the van slammed shut, and the vehicle started moving. 

“I’m sorry, Kara.” Alex.’s voice was heavy and serious, still in the blonde’s ear. 

Kara didn’t say a thing; instead, she pulled the blanket covering her body over her head, listening to Lena’s heart again.

_I can do this. I can stay strong._

Just as Kara thought this, she heard Lena whisper brokenly through her sobs: “I love you, Kara. I love you. Present tense.”

She couldn’t.

———

**Author's Note:**

> no, this work hasn’t been abandoned, just tabled for a later date. anyway.
> 
> find me elsewhere, on [my carrd](https://fireandfolds.carrd.co/).
> 
> and check out my [glasses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181505/chapters/55488211).


End file.
